


Makeup Mishaps

by randomcannedcheese



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcannedcheese/pseuds/randomcannedcheese
Summary: Noodle tries to do their makeup for the first time. It turns out to be more difficult than they thought but 2D and Russel don’t mind helping.





	Makeup Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2d_is_a_pimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2d_is_a_pimple/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for my good friend Dentz. Happy birthday Dentz! You're the Gorillaz number this year, it's sure to be a good one.
> 
> Noodle uses they/them pronouns in this fic.

Fifteen minutes of trying not to stab themselves in the eye and Noodle was just about done with makeup. They had managed to pick up a few different items – mascara, eyeliner, foundation, a mini eyeshadow palette, and a tube of lipstick – but it was all so finicky and difficult to use. Noodle let out a cry of frustration as they accidently smudged their eyeliner again, slamming the stick down on the sink. Their head fell into their hands and they let out another scream.

“Noodle, you ok?” 2D popped his head through the open bathroom door. He was met by the angry face of Noodle, black smeared along their temple, foundation patchy and uneven. 2D started laughing, causing Noodle to snarl, which only made 2D laugh harder due to the lipstick stains on Noodle’s teeth. By the time Russel walked in 2D was curled on the floor laughing so hard tears were falling down his face as Noodle pelted him with wadded up tissues and single use foundation sponges while screaming obscenities in Japanese.

“What’s going on here? Noodle, sweetie, what did you do to yourself?” Russel stepped over 2D, gently taking the tissues from Noodle’s fist and beginning to try and wipe away the makeup. This did very little other then spread the makeup around.

“Was trying to do my makeup but it didn’t work. It’s a lot harder than I thought.” Russel gave an amused huff and continued to try and clean Noodle’s face, this time with a wet wash cloth. This yielded better results and their face was slowly cleaned.

“Why don’t 2D and I try and help? Can’t get any worse than what you’ve been doing.”

2D was finally able to pull himself together and get off the ground. “Sure! Makeup is an art, right? So is music. Can’t be all that different. Like sound, but with color and on your face.” Russel nodded along, as he started to investigate the foundation bottle. 2D grabbed the eyeshadow palette and a brush and turned to Noodle with a determined look.

The group started out strong, getting a pretty even layer of foundation down on Noodle’s face. Blush was placed on a little heavily, but Russel told them it looked pretty so they gave him a tight smile and accepted it. The problems started with the eyeliner. Because of it’s pencil like appearance, 2D couldn’t resist drawing with it. He started on his hand and seemed surprised when it worked like a pencil would. Noodle saw his curiosity and tried to explain how eyeliner was used but even as they spoke they could tell they had already lost 2D’s attention. He was staring down at the pencil, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

Russel was too distracted applying more blush to Noodle’s face to notice 2D moving until it was too late. He felt pressure on the side of his face, saw 2D grinning then turned to the mirror. There in his reflection was a poorly drawn dick. 2D reached over, trying to add details but Russel gave him a gentle shove away.

“Come on man! We’re trying to help Noodle here.”

“Do you not like my drawing Russel? Here, I’ll make it better.” Before Russel could stop him 2D took the lipstick and added a smear of red to the tip. Russel, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then took the bottle of foundation and poured it over 2D’s head.

2D stood frozen, stunned by Russel’s outburst. He then armed himself with the tube of lipstick and eyeliner, gave a battle cry and tackled Russel to the floor. By the time Murdoc showed up, ready to yell at the rest of the band because of the noise, Russel and 2D were both painted in different makeup products, both past the point of fighting and were just struggling to breathe as they laughed. Noodle was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, head in their hands once again, groaning quietly to themself.

“What the fuck’s going on in here?” The laughter slowly turned into giggles, Noodle looked and gave Murdoc a look that begged for help.

“We’re um… helping Noodle learn how to do their makeup?” Murdoc stared down at 2D, obviously not believing a word of it.

“And drawing dicks on each other helps how?”

“By teaching Noodle what not to do?” Murdoc didn’t find Russel’s answer all that great either. He stepped over Russel and 2D making his way over to Noodle. Noodle had managed to avoid most of the mess, but their clothes were splattered with foundation and there was a still too much blush on their face.

“Alright. You two, go clean yourselves up. Noodle wash all that off your face. Once you lot are finished everyone met me in my room.” Murdoc didn’t give any of them a chance to speak before turning and leaving from the room.

The group did as Murdoc instructed. When they gathered in Murdoc’s rather sparse room they found a large mirror leaning against an empty wall, four folding chairs sitting in front of it, and a black metal case was at the base of one of the chairs. Murdoc was already sitting in the chair closest to the black case, fiddling with a plastic package containing an oval sponge.

“Well, sit down. Don’t got all day to teach you dumbasses how to do this properly.” They moved to sit on the chairs, Noodle closest to Murdoc. He opened the large case next to him, revealing loads of makeup.

“Right, we start with foundation…” Murdoc instructed the band on how to use each product correctly, demonstrating on Noodle and having the boys practice on themselves. By the end everyone had a semi-decent face of makeup.

“You know what Murdoc,” 2D said as he examined his only slightly wobbly blue eyeliner in the mirror, “This was really fun.”

“Yeah, we don’t look half bad. Maybe we should start doing some stage makeup,” Russel added as he finished putting bright yellow eyeshadow on.

“Don’t get used to it. Next time you lot do something stupid like this I’m just going to let Noodle handle you.” Russel just smiled and went back to examining the eyeshadow palette, considering adding a bit of orange to his eye lid. The next time they performed there would hints of eyeshadow, glimpses of eyeliner, just a touch of blush. The band smiled wider and goofed off more. A nosy interviewer would comment on it, talking about the band’s dynamic, teamwork and other nonsense. Murdoc would just snort and blame the makeup.


End file.
